Say what?
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: What happens when Wesley finds out he's not the only Silver Ranger?
1. Not alone

Say what?

Author Note: Yellow! And Red! JEMILY 4EVER! Anywho, this is a short one-shot where Estrellagirl101's Silver Ranger, Max, meets my Silver Ranger, Wesley. :D :D :D Guys, yall have GOT to check out Estrellagirl101's stories. They are addicting and magical! :D We're biffles! Anyway, this one's for you, Emma! :D

The Samurai Rangers had just defeated a Nilock. Now they were kicking back and eating pie. Wesley was laughing with them, happiest of them all. He'd been the one really doing a number on that Nilock.

That's to his element, Darkness, he could block out those rays that blinded the others.

"You are seriously happy," Jayden commented to his childhood friend.

"Why shouldn't I?" he sang out, "I defeated a Nilock!"

"Now your bragging," Antonio smiled.

"Look who's talkin', Goldie," Emily smiled up at Wesley, "I'm proud of you, Wesley."

"Yeah." He threw an arm to embrace his little sister figure.

Suddenly, a girl caught Wesley's eye. She was very pretty with light brown hair and wide eyes of the sea. The girl was rushing through the crowd, looking pretty frantic for some reason.

"Are you okay?" Wesley came up to her, and she almost took out his head in surprise.

"Sorry," she blushed red, "I was looking for my cousin."

"What's she like?" he wanted to help her.

"She's about my height with blonde curls and wide hazel eyes. She's always smiling," the girl described her, "her name's Emily."

"Emily Harrison?"

"Yes,"

"Right this way."

When the teen saw Emily, she squealed and hugged the other teen. The blonde hugged her tight and cried.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Max," she introduced her cousin.

"Nice to meet you," the other rangers shook their hands.

"What's going on?" Emily asked her cuz, "you live a few states away, you know!"

"Well, we were going to the beach," Max explained, "I decided to say hi for a minute."

"Wow."

The eight got to know each other. Max knew Emily was a Samurai, and the others seemed to make her awestruck.

"So…you're the Silver Ranger?" Max asked Wesley.

"Yes," he smiled, "it was by chance."

"I'm the Silver Ranger, too," she smiled.

Blinking, Wesley spoke, "Say what?"

"Before you came along," she shrugged, "we had adventures. Then I had to move away. But yeah. You be careful, alright?"

Before he could ask more, a car horn honked.

"Gotta go!" she smiled, "see ya'!"

She skipped out happily. The Silver Ranger gaped in that one spot until Emily shook him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, blinking.

"You guys," he turned to his team, "have a _lot _of explaining to do."

Author Note: Ha, ha. Review! :D


	2. Why didn't you?

Say what? 2

"Why?" Wesley demanded after Mentor told him about their adventures with Max, "why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because you didn't need to know," Jayden replied, trying to get his friend to calm down, "we didn't want to hurt you."

"With what?" he demanded, "the truth?"

"We didn't want you to think you're not special," Mia tried to sooth him, "Max was our old Silver Ranger for only a little while. Now you're our one and only."

"I wouldn't have minded knowing," he grumbled, agitated.

"Let's put it like this," Kevin tried, "Max is our past and your our future. It was for the good of the team you never knew. Then you'd want to know things about her."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't obsess over some chick!" he snapped, "I really thought that I was the only one. But even if I wasn't it would've been nice to know."

"This is what we all wanted to avoid," Mike groaned, "just chill already. Now you know. Big deal."

"Well maybe it's a big deal that my family wasn't honest with me!" Wesley yelled.

"Wesley," Mentor stepped in, "that is enough out of you."

"Mentor…" he began, but Mentor raised his stick.

"I suggest you calm down," he had warning in his eyes.

"No!" the Silver Ranger boomed, grabbing the stick and breaking it in half, "you calm down! You all calm down!"

"Wesley!" Mentor yelled, "that's…"

"Nothing is ever enough for you!" he snapped, "if you'd just told me…or appreciated my work! I'm always in the shadows."

"Well, you are the Dark Ranger," Mike tried to lighten his mood.

"Shut up, Green Been!" he snapped, "I'm outta' here!"

"Wesley," Jayden grabbed his friend's arm, "this behavior is…"

"Then so be it," he jerked away, "I'm not going to be treated like this any longer."

"What?" everybody yelled.

"I tried to try again," the Silver Samurai was choking up, "but I was wrong. I can't trust you."

"Don't leave!" Mia begged.

"Too late," he stormed off into the night.

"But…" Jayden felt like a twelve year old again, watching in tears as his best friend left the Shiba House that night.

"Jay!" Kevin gasped, "please, just…"

"I'm goin' to be okay," he sighed mournfully, "is everybody okay?"

"Yeah," the others nodded, just as sad.

"Em?" Mike and the others all looked at the blonde, who wasn't moving or hadn't spoken at all.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. But not just tears. Heartbroken, longing tears that struck everybody's heart.

Even Wesley's, who was standing in the shadows.


	3. He is

Say what? 3

Author Note: Sorry about how long it took to update. But now I'm in story writing OVERDRIVE! Enjoy!

Wesley was in the forest, head tucked in his legs. The wave of illness was washing over him. It'd been a week of nonstop rain, and being alone, he'd gotten sick. Now he was trying to stay alive, throwing up whatever he ate with high fever and wearniess in his bones. Every time he moved he couldn't get comfortable. So the Silver Ranger was in agony.

"Hello?" a voice called through the rain. He saw the fuzzy form flicker of a familar girl.

"Max?" he croaked weakly.

"Wesley?" she came into a bit clearer view, purple poncho on, dripping wet, face scrawled with worry, "oh my gosh! What happened?"

"I got mad nobody ever told me of you," he hacked violently before going on, "and left a week ago. Now I'm really sick."

"Maybe your not as bright as I though," she took his hand and helped him fumble up, his weight on her almost completley, "your coming with me to The Shiba House."

"No," he jerked away, falling to the ground, "I can't go back."

"Fine," she heaved him up, "but you are coming to my place. I'm not leaving you to die."

Before he could protest, she had him to a red pickup. Pushing him in, she drove them down the road quickly. They came to furnished home, where she pulled him into a queen sized bed. He moaned as she came in with her father's clothes.

"Change," she demanded.

"No," he whimpered weakly.

"Then I will change you," she yanked off his pants. Soon, he was all in dry, warmer clothes.

She turned on the fans and covered him up. Cleaning and combing his filthy, tangled hair, she propped him up and poured down medicine into him. He swallowed pills, and she took his temp., getting 105. She cleaned his face and gave him medicine again, adjusting him and pulling a chair beside his bed.

"Sleep and heal," she ordered.

He didn't have time to protest before he was out. In the meantime, the Samurai were so worried for him. Mike was trying with Kevin to get their minds off him by playing race cars. Mia was cooking 'cake,' and Jayden was sparring Antonio fiercely. So what was Emily doing?

She was in her and Mia's room, staring out at the rain. She felt tears go down her red cheeks, heart throbbing in broken pieces. She missed her big brother so freakin' much. She'd wanted to tell him from the start. But the others told her otherwise, and she fought the urge. Now they were all paying the price. He'd probably never come home.

The girl wondered where he was. Maybe he was happier now and had forgotten them. It was likely. But she longed to see him. What if he was in danger? She worried for his safety like he worried for hers.

Pressing her cheek on the cool glass, she recalled a memory.

"_Hiya!" Emily yelled, hitting a dummy, "hur! Ya!" She had been going at it all night long. _

"_Em?" she nearly decapitated, _(which means almost took his head off!) _Wesley when he touched her from behind. _

"_Oops!" she gasped, "are you okay?" _

"_Yep," he got to his feet, "but you need to call it a night." _

"_That Nilock nearly defeated us and took me out of suit first today," she argued, "I must get better."_

"_Okay, Jayden," he took her sword, "you're going to hurt yourself. Come on inside." _

"_Why do you care?" _

"_Because you are my little sister," he squeezed her tightly, "and I love and care for you. Now, do me a favor and have fun." _

"_Fine," she smiled up at him, "if you do me a favor and get out your Zord for the game." _

_Chuckling, he held her hand and spoke, "Deal." _

She wiped a tear from the glass window. If he cared so much, why didn't he come back home?

As she was crying, her cousin was watching him sleep. His fever was going down, and he was breathing easier. She was relieved that he was doing better. Whenever he was healed, she was going to bring him back. She knew her cousin really looked up to him.

Besides, he was their future. He was _her _future. And he was quite possibly Max's too.


	4. Don't wanna

Say what? 4

Wesley mended in health over the next week. Max was very caring and motherly, despite her normal personality. She was patient, even, when he got all whiny when he couldn't get comfortable. He was pretty embarrassed as he thought back on it, all healed now on the Monday.

"_You need the fan on?" Max inquired as he shifted in his sheets. _

"_I guess," he sighed. _

_When the air hit him, he complained, "Not cold enough!" She turned on all three fans and the ceiling fan, "Too cold!" _

_She turned one off and tucked him in the sheets. "Better?" _

"_No," he whined, "I'm hungry!" _

"_You don't need to eat when you'll barf it up," she reminded. _

"_But I wanna!" he was acting like a baby. _

"_Now, Wesley," she was calm, "you'll feel worse if you do. But if you wait a little while, you'll eat good." _

"_Fine," he pouted as she made him lay down, "I'm not tired!" _

"_I don't care," she forced him to stay down. _

"_Max!" he whined, "I don't want to sleep!" _

_She started to hum, and he was out. _

"So, I'm thinking you wanna eat?" her voice brought him back to Earth, "or are you too cold or something?"

"Um...sorry," his cheeks burned.

"It's fine," she shrugged, "I mean, I got whiny when I was sick. And even more so when I was younger. Then..." She hated thinking about how her entire family was now dead, minus Emily.

"I get it," he brushed a strand of loose hair from her face, "I mean, pasts are never fun to speak of."

"That sounds about right," she chuckled, "onto the future."

They looked into each other's eyes briefly before they looked away in a blush.

"So...you need to go back," she told him.

"No way, they'll never forgive me. It's not my home anymore," he sighed, knowing he'd really done it this time.

"It most certainly is!" she took his hand, "I'll help you through it. Besides, think of Jayden. Think of the team. Think of Emily."

His eyes went misty as he thought of her sobs.

"Pasts aren't fun to think about," he sighed.

"Then let's move," she started to pull him out.

"But I don't wanna!" he pouted.

She smiled, then pushed him onto the ground. He struggled when she got on him, but she started to hum. She smirked as he slept on the ground before heaving him up and carrying him to The Shiba House.

Author Note: LOL!


	5. Understood

Say what? 5

Emily couldn't stop trembling as she sat on the window bench. She was trying not to cry, having almost getting sick from her last fit. Taking deep, shaky breaths, she finally calmed down. But her heart wouldn't mend until Wesley was home where he belonged. Suddenly, she saw two forms coming toward The Shiba House. Squinting her hazels, she gasped.

"Max! Wesley!" she breathed, starting out of the room.

The other Samurai were all surrounded them, talking loudly so Emily couldn't understand anybody. She bounced on her heels, trying to see. Somebody pushed her, and she fell to the ground with a _thud_.

"Em, what are you doing? The floor's dirty," Jayden noticed her and hefted her onto her feet.

"A car hit me," she mumbled, but he didn't seem to notice. Soon enough, everyone was nodding.

Confused, she got to the front. Max was standing there, holding Wesley on her shoulders, unconscience. She gasped, worried for their now Silver Ranger.

"He's fine, Em," Mia muttered in her ear, "he got sick, so she healed him. Now he's asleep, soon to wake up. She kinda' of forced him to come."

"That's just like her," the blonde nodded. That's when Wesley stirred, letting out a slight moan.

Setting him on the ground, the blonde-brown girl stepped back as he woke up. Blinking in the light, he looked around, dazed.

"Max?" he moaned.

"Hey," she came above him, "welcome back."

"You forced me here," he complained.

"Wesley!" the youngest blonde Samurai rushed to his side, kneeling down to hold onto him.

"Emily, I am such a jerk…" he started ,but she put a finger to his lips.

"We don't have to go through the apologies again," she smiled, "we all know. Right, guys?"

"Yeah," the others all agreed, smiling.

"Just glad your home," Jayden helped his buddy up.

Smiling, the Silver Ranger realized the former Silver Ranger had been totally right.

"Max…" he faced her, "thank you so much."

"You are so welcome," she smiled, "I mean, it's kind of my job."

"I want to repay you," he told her.

"I don't know how you could," she smiled, "maybe…take me out on like…a little date?"

"I have a girlfriend," he lowered his gaze, "sorry."

"Oh, that's okay," she sighed, "I mean, I…I like you."

His face was red. Twilight cared so much for him and loved him just like he loved her. He didn't want to her hurt Max, though, because he didn't really like her. He was so confused now.

"Then…" he took her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

Blushing red, she murmured, "Consider yourself repayed."

He laughed and pulled some loose hair out of her pretty face. "So what now?"

"Well, you're Silver Ranger," she smiled, "so I will go and let you be that. My role in this world is somewhere else."

"Oh," he didn't want to see his best friend go, but she was right, "thanks for everything, Maxuimium."

"We'll meet again," she winked, "see ya', Wesley."

"See ya',"

"See ya', everyone else!" Max called to the others, hugging Emily.

"See ya'," she smiled at their grins of pride before going outside into the air. She knew it was time for her to find her role as a human. Breathing in, she took off, ready for adventure.

The Silver Ranger watched her go. She was amazing like that, and she didn't need the team like he did. He turned toward them all.

"So…now what?" he asked.

"Your punishment," Mentor replied.

Author Note: I am braindead! So…what should his punishment be? Review to let me know, and you get the last chapter! :D


	6. Punishment Secret

Say what? 6

Author Note: Sadly, this is last chapter. D.: BUT you know how Estrellagirl101, Emma, is writing a similar fic titled 'Silver Rangers?' ? WELL, I know how she'll end it, (secret!) and I will soon write a fic as a sequel to it. :D But for now…enjoy!

Wesley squirmed, knowing he had it coming. He was hoping he'd let it slid, but Mentor would never change. He frowned, remembering how he behaved that night. Sighing silently, he waited for the old man to punish him. It was going to be bad, he knew it for a fact.

He'd never admit it, but he was terrified. He'd never been punished by Mentor before. Okay, scratch that thought. He _had _been, but it was always with Jayden. But now he was on his own after messing up big time. The other Samurai stepped back, as if waiting for it. Their muscles were tensed, their eyes wide with worry. _That _certainly didn't help his nerves.

The Silver Ranger stood before the wise man, hands trembling with fear. Jayden was standing nearby, wearing his poker face. His arms were tight across his chest, eyes hard on them, shifting his eyes silently between them. The elder was silent, as if pondering over it. Then he spoke, making everyone's muscles tight.

"Your behavior was not acceptable," he spoke slowly and grave, creeping the oldest Samurai out, "and will not go unpunished. So…" He started toward him, and Wesley's eyes flickered to the now fixed stick in his pocket.

But what he did made all their jaws drop. When he was before him, Mentor hugged his student. Poor Wesley was frozen, eyes ten times the size of a diner plate, jaw hanging. When the elder pulled back, he put his wrinkled hands on his shoulders gently.

"You've suffered through illness and reopened the wound of loneness," he explained, "you've been punished enough."

"Wow," the brown haired teenager nodded, "I've learned my lesson. Thanks, Ji."

"Hang on," the Red Ranger spoke up, "I do think you should have some sort of punishment."

The Darkness Samurai blinked at his childhood friend. Him, punishing his best bud for something even Ji was forgiven? That shocked him quite a bit. But wait: This was _Jay_. His best bud and companion who never forget him and forgave him so easy the first slip up. Surely he would go easy on him. He didn't really acknowledge the worried looks from his teammates.

"Okay," the Silver Samurai nodded, bracing himself something gentle, "what shall it be?"

XXXXXXXXX

Wesley couldn't believe. He just flat out couldn't believe it. Here he was, expecting something easy from his bud. Instead he got something even Ji would consider harsh.

First off: He was suspended from his samuraizer. Second: He wasn't aloud to hang out much with his team. Third: He had to do the chores in a freaking _house maid _outfit. And last, but certainly not least, if he said something wrong or did anything just a tiny bit out of line, Jayden made him go to time out.

That last part wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't older than all other teammates and _eighteen. _

So there he was, on the third day of his punishment, scrubbing the floor in his tiny little black and white dress. He scowled at his reflection in the tile, the bonnet making him look like an ugly chick. Letting out a little groan/huff, he turned to do the next square.

"You missed a spot," a familiar voice spoke from above him. Max was standing in the kitchen window, hair all messed up and clothes filthy, face with a small scratch her stomach skinnier.

"Whoa, what happened?" he gasped.

"I believe the bigger question is why are you in a dress," she commented, "I came for food."

He handed her some fruit as they described what happened to them in the last near week.

"Dang," she spoke as she swallowed a banana, "Jayden was pretty harsh, huh?"

"Yeah, that really surprises me," he agreed, "I mean, we're buddies. I never imagined he'd be so harsh."

"He's just trying to be a good leader and friend," she suggested, "I mean, he is undergoing a lot of stress. Mr. Shiba is looking out for the team, trying his best, and trying to be a good friend to you and Antonio. He probably punished you so harshly so you got the memo."

"I got the memo before, but you're right," the Dark Samurai nodded, "I guess I can put up with this until 'further notice.'"

"Ada boy," she smirked, "maybe if you're really good, he'll let you off sooner."

"That's really all I can hope for," he chuckled, "you know Jayden just like I do."

"Totally," she nodded, "he was always real strict on my tail."

"Maybe being Silver Ranger is something similar," he suggested, "like, Yellows are usually sweet and bossy, and Reds are serious and displined."

"And so what about Silvers?"

"Goofy,"

"Humourous,"

"Good hearted,"

"Senstive,"

"Short tempered,"

"Don't push it,"

Laughing, he spoke, "You see? And we hate being alone."

"Right," Max lowered her gaze, and he realized she hated to be solo. Losing the ones she loved wasn't something she loved.

"You can always stay with us," he muttered.

She hiestated, then shook her brown-blonde hair, "No, I have to find my destiny. When it is found, I will hold on and be with somebody."

He admired her strength and wiseness. She was truly amazing, and she could be The Silver Ranger better than him. But she knew he was the best, and, in a way, he figured it was somewhat true.

They were so alike, after all.

Suddenly, a figure danced on the wall in the hall. Smiling, Max whispered, "Gotta run. Thanks." She winked.

"Welcome," he winked back, and she was gone. Dropping to his knees quick, he pretended like he'd been scrubbing the entire time.

It wasn't Jayden, thankfully. It was just the blonde Ranger, Emily.

"Was Max just here?" she asked.

"Nah," he lied, and she rolled her eyes, seeing the fib. But she knew it had to have been private, so she didn't pry.

"Sorry about how harsh Jayden's being," she sighed, "we had a little fight a while before you came back, so he was a little short on temper. And you know him: He'll never back down. He's just too stubborn."

"Don't I know it," he agreed, "try growing up with it."

Smiling, she sat on the counter and watched him work.

"I'm really glad your home," she finally spoke.

"I'm glad to be here," he nodded, "even though I am now on my knees in a dress scrubbing floors."

Giggling, she slid down and knelt to him, which was quite new. Smiling lovingly to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Dropping the sponge, he held her close. They stayed that way until they heard footsteps.

"Wesley, why aren't you cleaning?" Jayden demanded from the doorway.

_Here we go, _he thought as he spoke, "Because I was talking to Emily."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about cleaning," the Red Ranger spoke this line like every time, "corner."

Letting out a quite heave, the Silver Ranger got up, yanked off the bonnet, and stood in the corner.

"Oh, come on," Emily put on the puppy dog eyes, "do you really have to be so harsh to him?"

"Yes," the Fire Samurai replied, "you get in the corner, too."

"What? No way, I'm not two!"

His voice was warning her, "I'm not kidding. Now get in the corner."

"What did I do?"

"Emily…"

"No,"

"Fine then," he picked her up by the waist and carried her, setting her beside Wesley in the corner.

She pouted as he left the room.

"Somebody's grouchy," she told her big brother figure.

"I know why," he sighed, knowing he needed to tell at some point, "he's just learned some news I've known for quite a time."

"What is it?" she had a gleam in her hazels.

"No talking in time-out!" Jayden's voice called. Rolling his eyes, the older Ranger decided to go ahead and tell her. She had a right to know.

Leaning close, the Samurai whispered her the secret. Her eyes turned into disks as her mouth opened.

"Say what?" she squeaked.

Author Note: THE END! Well, of this story! That sequel is coming soon to an internet near you! And, after that's all done or something, you guys are going to learn the secret between Em and Wesley! Go on, guess in your review! I will PM you if you get it right. ;D And now…

Authors Together, Writing Forever! :D :D :D


End file.
